dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Templer-Orden
} |name = Templer-Orden |icon = |type = religiös/militärisch |image = 200px-Templar_Order_symbol.svg_(1).png |motto = |headquarters = |races = Menschen Elfen |leaders = |location = überall in Thedas |ranks = Kommandant Hauptmann Leutnant Korporal Templer |related to = |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Der Templer-Orden untersteht der Kirche. Seine Aufgaben bestehen darin, die Magier des Zirkels zu überwachen und Abtrünnige zu verfolgen und gegebenenfalls niederzustrecken. Sie erlernen die Fähigkeit, Mana zu entziehen und repräsentieren für jeden Magier die Kontrolle durch die Kirche. Nicht selten führt dies zu Spannungen zwischen Magiern und Templern. Obwohl die Templer offiziell als Schutz dienen, sind sie eine eigenständige militärische Macht. Geschichte In den frühen Zeiten der Kirche war der Templer-Orden als Inquisition bekannt. Sie durchforsteten das Land nach jeglicher Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit; sei es in Form von Blutmagiern, Abtrünnigen, Abscheulichkeiten oder auch Kultisten. Es war ein dunkles Kapitel in der Geschichte von Thedas, das erst endete, als sich die Kirche und die Inquisition unter einem gemeinsamen Banner und einem gemeinsamen Glauben vereinte. Dies ging als Abkommen von Nevarra in 1:20 Gesegnetes Zeitalter in die Geschichte ein. Die Inqusistion spaltete sich daraufhin in zwei Gruppen auf: die Sucher der Wahrheit und der Templer-Orden, was deren Mitglieder weniger zum Jäger als vielmehr Beschützer und Wächter machte. Kirkwall-Rebellion Allgemeines thumb|250px|Die Überwachung der Magier ist die Aufgabe der TemplerDas allgemeine Volk verbindet mit den Templern vor allem heilige und unerschrockene Krieger, die sie vor den Auswüchsen magischen Wirkens beschützen. Da sie den militärischen Arm der Kirche darstellen, wird bei deren Rekrutierung auf kämpferische Fähigkeiten und tiefem Glauben gleichermaßen geachtet. Templer sind zur völligen Loyalität ihrer Gesetze und Regeln verpflichtet; sie müssen Befehle ausführen, ohne zu hinterfragen, selbst wenn sie einen persönlichen Konflikt darstellen könnten. Die Eigenschaft des völligen Gehorsams ist für die Kirche von größerer Wichtigkeit, als die moralische Gesinnung; zugleich führt dies zu einer großen Angst der Magier vor den Templern. Magische Angriffe sind bei einem gut vorbereiteten und ausgebildeten Templer zumeist nutzlos. Kommt noch blinder Glaube oder gar Fanatismus mit ins Spiel, so ist von ihm i.d.R. kein Entgegenkommen zu erwarten. All diese Eigenschaften machen die Templer zu den mächtigsten und gefürchtetsten Kriegern in ganz Thedas. Die Templer absolvieren eine rigorose Ausbildung und Training; hinzu kommt bei manchen Klöstern eine völlige Abgeschiedenheit zum gesellschaftlichen Leben. Wenn auch der Großteil des Ordens aus Männern besteht, so existieren auch weibliche Templer. Anders als die Schwestern und Mütter der Kirche, die sich um spirituellen Beistand des Volkes bemühen, sehen sie sich vielmehr als Verteidigerinnen des Glaubens. Viele Templer haben den Eid zum Ritter geleistet; sie sind aber nicht verpflichtet einen Eid der Keuschheit abzulegen. Nichtsdestotrotz haben die meisten wenig Sinn dafür, zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen, da es sich mit ihrer Berufung nur schwer vereinbaren läßt. Sollte ein Templer einen anderen Templer oder einen Magier des selben Zirkels heiraten wollen, wird dies als Verbrüderung betrachtet, was nur selten toleriert wird. Angehörige andere Rassen ist es nicht untersagt, den Templern beizutreten, was allerdings nur selten geschieht. Pflichten Die Templer haben geschworen, die Welt vor allen Gefahren, die von Magie ausgehen, zu beschützen. Gleichzeitig sind sie auch für die Sicherheit der Magier vor der Außenwelt verantwortlich, die nur zu oft geprägt vor Furcht und Abscheu vor Magiern ist. Templer müssen stets die Augen nach Korruption und dämonischen Einflüssen offen halten, und ggf. ohne zu zögern eingreifen, was im Extremfall bedeuten kann, dass ein Magier zum Wohle aller getötet werden muss. Eine der wichtigsten Pflichten besteht darin, die Läuterung eines Magieradepten zu überwachen. Dabei wird der Körper des Magiers ständig überwacht, während sein Geist im Nichts weilt, und - sollten sich Zeichen einer dämonischen Übernahme zeigen - umgehend getötet. Zusätzlich bilden die Templer den Geleitschutz für Personen, die - zumeist schon im Kindesalter - Zeichen einer magischen Begabung anzeigen und deshalb unter ihrer Aufsicht zu einem Zirkel gebracht werden müssen. Die Magierin Wynne, die sehr jung zum Zirkel kam, erzählte, dass ein freundlicher Templer sie während der langen Reise auf seinen Schultern reiten ließ. Sollte ein Magier aus dem Zirkel fliehen, sind sie verpflichtet, diesen umgehend aufzugreifen, dazu wird ein sogenanntes Phylakterion benutzt. Der Grat zwischen Abschirmung und Unterdrückung ist schmal, hinzu kommt in sehr streng geführten Zirkeln die ständige Angst der Magier besänftigt zu werden, was die Spannung zwischen ihnen zusätzlich erhöht; ab und zu geschieht es, dass einzelne Templer, die das Gesetz auf ihrer Seite wissen und ggf. durch die Nebenwirkungen ihrer Lyriumsucht Persönlichkeitsveränderungen erlitten haben, tyrannische und despotische Gebaren an den Tag legen, was in seltenen Fällen sogar in einen regelrechten Sadismus ausarten kann. Das Recht der Auflösung In Extremfall kann ein Zirkel aufgrund dämonischer Einflüsse zur Gänze außer Kontrolle geraten. Sollte das geschehen, besitzen die Templer unter diesen Umständen das Recht der Auflösung, was sie dazu autorisiert, alle Magier im Zirkel zu töten. Dies kommt nur dann zur Anwendung, wenn die berechtigte Annahme besteht, dass niemand im Zirkel gerettet werden kann und eine unmittelbare Gefahr für die Außenwelt besteht. Fähigkeiten Templer stellen die geeignetste Instanz dar, magische Angriffe zu vereiteln. Durch langjähriges Trainung erwerben sie sich die Fähigkeiten, magischen Angriffen zu widerstehen und das Wirken von Sprüchen sogar zu unterbinden. Dazu brauchen sie allerdings Lyrium. Es ist wohl Ironie, dass die Fähigkeiten der Templer ebenso als eine Form von Magie betrachtet werden kann. Templer können sich sowohl den Zaubern von Magiern als auch von Kreaturen des Nichts erfolgreich widersetzen. Hinzu kommt ihre Fähigkeit Mana zu entziehen, sodass der Magier keine Zauber mehr wirken kann und sich, bzw. ihre unmittelbare Umgebung, von bereits stattfindenden negativen Effekten durch Magie zu reinigen. Abhängigkeit von Lyrium s Lyrium-Kit]] Viele Templer sind süchtig nach Lyrium. Zum einen deshalb, weil sie Lyrium brauchen, um ihre Abwehrkräfte gegen magische Angriffe aufrechtzuerhalten. Zum anderen dient dies der bewussten Kontrolle der Templer durch die Kirche. Negative Effekte der Abhängigkeit können u.a. Paranoia und Gedächtnisverlust sein. In extremen Fällen kann eine langjährige Abhängigkeit zu Orientierungslosigkeit, zum Unvermögen Traum von der Realität zu unterscheiden, oder auch die Vergangenheit von der Gegenwart, führen. Traumatische Erlebnisse können sie unvermutet immer wieder einholen, sodass es mitunter zu einer Paranoia kommen kann. Entzugserscheinungen zeigen sich i.d. Regel durch Realitätsverlust und Halluzinationen; es kann bis zu zwei Monate dauern, bis sich ein Templer von einem unerwarteten Entzug wieder vollständig erholt hat. thumb|250px|[[Delrin Barris mit Lyrium.]] Es gilt zwar als erwiesen, dass Lyrium positive Effekte bei Templern bewirkt; eine Resistenz gegen magische Angriffe, dazu beeinflusst es die Effektivität ihrer Fertigkeiten, Magie zu bannen und Mana zu entziehen. Dennoch gehen manche Leute davon aus, dass die Templer nur darauf konditioniert werden, zu glauben, dass Lyrium diese positiven Effekte in ihnen auslöst, und die Sucht bewusst von der Kirche eingesetzt wird. Da sie die Kontrolle über die Nachschubwege hat, hat sie damit auch die Kontrolle über den Orden. Zudem existiert ein Schwarzmarkt, um außerhalb der Kirche und dem Orden an Lyrium zu kommen. Eine Besonderheit der Lyriumabhängigkeit stellen die Roten Templer dar; Templer, die nach rotem Lyrium süchtig sind. Wappen Hierarchie Bekannte Templer thumb|130px|Kommandant Greagoir ]] '']] *Ser Agatha *Alistair Theirin - ehemaliger Templer-in-Ausbildung und Gefährte des Wächters *Ser Bryant *Delrin Barris *Carroll *Carver Hawke (optional) *Hauptmann Cullen Stanton Rutherford *Ser Edgert, der Hund *Emeric *Ser Evangeline de Brassard *Kommandant Greagoir - Anführer der Templer des Zirkels von Ferelden *Hadley *Ser Henric *Hugh *Irminric Eremon *Ser Karras *Keran *Kommandantin Meredith Stannard - Anführerin der Templer des Zirkels von Kirkwall *Ser Maron *Ser Mettin *Moira *Otto Alrik *Ser Otto *Paxley *Ruvena *Rylock *Samson *Kommandant Tavish *Ser Thrask *Ser Varnell *Ser Wesley Vallen - Ehemann von Aveline Vallen *Wilmod *Templer-Geist - Ein Freund des Grauen Wächters Garahel Wissenswertes * Obwohl der Templer-Orden von Menschen dominiert wird, ist es Elfen gestattet den Orden beizutreten, jedoch ist der Beitritt von Elfen unüblich. Galerie Templar_Harrowing.png|Templer überwachen eine Läuterung Templar_1.png|Die Rüstung der Templer in DAO Templar army.png |Truppen der Templer Wesley02.png|Die Rüstung der Templer in DA2 Templar Armour DA-DotS.png|Templar Rüstung in ''Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Templar lothering dao.png|Templar in Dragon Age: Origins Templar hunter da2.png|Templer Jäger in Dragon Age II Templar archer da2.png|Templer Schütze in Dragon Age II DAI Templar Knight.png|Templer Ritter in Dragon Age: Inquisition DAI Alternate Templar Armour.png|Templer Rüstung in Dragon Age: Inquisition DAI Templar Archer.png|Templer Schütze in Dragon Age: Inquisition Templar Defender DAI.png|Templer Verteidiger in Dragon Age: Inquisition TemplarRecruit.png|Templer Rekrut in Heroes of Dragon Age TemplarArcher.png|Templer Schütze in Heroes of Dragon Age TemplarAssassin.png|Templer Assassine in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA Templar Recruit Tiers.png|Templar Rekrut in Heroes of Dragon Age A templar fights with a demon.jpg|Templer bekämpft Dämon Champions of the Just.png|Templer stärken Barriere Templar Artwork.png| Siehe auch *Kodexeintrag: Templer *Templer *Templer (Spezialisierung DAO) *Templer (Spezialisierung DA II) *Templer (Spezialisierung DAI) en:Templar Order Kategorie:Fraktionen Kategorie:Templer Kategorie:Zirkel der Magi